


Carnival Ride

by fullyvisible



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyvisible/pseuds/fullyvisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sebastian and Dave go into a photo booth. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, irishflute

“You’re kidding, right?”

_“Please?”_

“Absolutely not,” Sebastian declared.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“You actually believe I would find it enjoyable to strap myself into a metal contraption that was wheeled in here this morning in the back of a pickup truck and assembled by menial laborers with less education than my grandmother’s poodle?”

Dave hesitated. “… Yes?”

“Not a chance,” said Sebastian flatly. “But if _you’d_ like to go on the roller coaster of death, don’t let me stand in your way.”

“Will you wait by the fence with the other anxious moms?” Dave teased.

Sebastian snorted. “Nope. I’ll be buying more mini doughnuts and thinking about which of your possessions I’ll claim once you die in a tragic carnival ride accident.”

Dave sighed, fighting back a laugh. “All right, no rides. We’ve already checked out most of the games and vendors – what do _you_ want to do? We have a few tickets left.”

Scanning the fair grounds, Sebastian lit up. “Photo booth!” He grabbed Dave’s hand and marched towards the flashy booth, covered in a gaudy purple velvet curtain.

“I haven’t been in a photo booth in _years,”_ said Dave as they entered and sat down.

“Me neither,” Sebastian grinned. “I was twelve, at my cousin’s birthday party. Went into one with a fourteen-year-old named Casey. My grandpa picked up the photos … And that’s how I came out to my family.”

“Seriously?” Dave asked, eyes wide.

“Yup! My cousin was _pissed_ – I stole the spotlight.”

Dave rolled his eyes. “You _would.”_

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s not my fault everyone else is boring.” He focused his attention back on the photo booth. “Now, let’s get this camera rolling!” Putting in the tickets, he pressed the “start” button and the countdown began. “Normal first,” he said, leaning into Dave and smiling. “Now _that’s_ taken care of …” Sebastian leaned forward slightly and fixed the camera with a seductive smirk; Dave quickly imitated him as the camera counted down to zero and took the second picture. 

“Now what?” asked Dave as the countdown began again.

“Duckface,” Sebastian instructed without hesitation. Dave laughed, but he mimicked the pose. “And since I’m already puckered up …” Sebastian waited until the last second to turn and kiss Dave on the cheek.

“One more,” Dave said as the countdown began a final time.

“I’m out of ideas!” cried Sebastian dramatically, throwing up his hands and falling against Dave’s chest. Laughing, Dave pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. As soon as the camera flashed, Sebastian sprang up, grinning. “Sweet!” He pressed the appropriate buttons to complete their session and print their photos. “Ooh, it’ll give us two copies! And … done!” Climbing over Dave, he hurried out of the booth to collect their photo strips.

By the time Dave had clamored out of the small booth, Sebastian was already looking over the pictures happily. He continued to examine them as he handed Dave his copy. Whistling in appreciation, Sebastian smirked. “We are _hot._ ”

Dave nodded, smiling broadly. “These pics _did_ turn out really well.”

“Not just ‘well,’” Sebastian corrected, scrunching up his nose. “These pictures should be enough evidence to secure us the ‘most attractive couple’ award for the rest of time. No one else stands a chance.” 

“And to think – these photos are only a _reflection_ of our true sexiness!” Dave teased. “The rest of the world can’t hope to compete.”

Sebastian grabbed Dave’s waist and pulled him close. “You know,” he said quietly against Dave’s ear, “we should probably give the world a break. Get out of the public eye for a bit … you know?” He raised his eyebrows. “It’s only fair.”

“Well, if it’s only fair …” Dave agreed with a generous shrug.

“Let’s go,” said Sebastian, grinning mischievously. Throwing an arm over Dave’s shoulders, the two left the carnival side by side.


End file.
